Unlike Ino
by your'dearest'Ophelia
Summary: Shikamaru tells Chouji what kind of person he finds attractive and it's the opposite of Ino...[NaraXHyuuga] just read...neh?


Disclaimer: The usual...Naruto ain't mine

Note: I just thought of this and I have nothing against the characters that will be mentioned in the story...Oo...Review after reading or else...Flames are welcome and so are one-word reviews.

**Unlike Ino**

It was another lame day after some stupid practice blah blah blah. Honestly, Shikamaru would rather go cloud-watching than training. If not, then he'd prefer to sleep all day. But Chouji is with him and he just can't decline any favor coming from Chouji. So, if his friend wanted to eat (again) his favorite Korean barbecue after training, Shikamaru will accompany him. Besides, he thinks it's _too troublesome_ to refuse Chouji. The guy will not take a _no_ for an answer and they will just end up doing the same thing anyway.

Chouji was so excited since he haven't eaten any barbecue for the past, like...two hours. All he had was a whole bag of potato chips and two bags of BBQ flavored potato chips. So he's really hungry and can't wait to pig-out on the barbecue which was now cooking innocently on the grill. While waiting, he inhaled the sweet scent of the greasy yet sinfully scrumptious pork which was starting to brown with all the juice and barbecue marinate. On the another side of the table, Shikamaru was resting his head with his look of boredomness. Although the act was rather rude, who would care right?

The food was finally ready and so was Chouji. He took a piece and before taking it in, he looked at Shikamaru then asked, "Aren't you gonna eat, Shika?"

"Nah...you go ahead, Chouji." Shikamaru replied from his position.

"Ok then, Itadakimasu!" Chouji said before shoving the rather large piece in his mouth. Chouji was so hungry and Shikamaru often finds himself entertained whenever he watches his teammate eat. Actually, he was also hungry but then, this _is _Shikamaru after all, so he thinks that it is _far too troublesome _to put the food in his mouth, to chew, and to swallow. He wouldn't mind though, if Chouji offered to feed him. That way he'll just chew and swallow but that is still _too troublesome._

It was a good thing that Chouji isn't conscious when it comes to eating. He didn't care if Shikamaru just sat there in front of him, watching him eat but now he noticed that Shikamaru's eyes are starting to close.

"Hey, Shika, what kind of person do you like?" Chouji asked, simply because he didn't want his friend to fall asleep due to so much boredom.

Shikamaru just stared at him blankly.

"You know, things like, what personalities and characteristics do you find attractive?" Chouji explained further even if it wasn't necessary because Shikamaru well understood what he meant.

_'This is too troublesome...but stil...'_ Shikamaru thought while completely closing his eyes and picturing the person he finds attractive. He sighed deeply and began describing what he likes.

"I like someone with dark hair. Eyes which stand out from the crowd. One with an interesting bloodline limit. A good fighter who doesn't give up during battles. To make things less troublesome, just think of the opposite of Ino."

"The opposite of Ino..." Chouji repeated. He was a bit shocked not because of the thought of Ino but because Shikamaru managed to say things in sentences.

"So you like her then. The opposite of Ino." Shikamaru opened his eyes when he heard what Chouji concluded.

"hmmn?" Shikamaru looked puzzled and still bored at the same time.

"The one you like is Hyuga Hinata." Chouji was now on his twentieth piece of barbecue.

"She is the opposite of Ino. Her white eyes stand out from the crowd. She's not that bad when it comes to skills. She has the Byakugan and that's an amazing ability. Her clothes are decent and her pale skin complements her dark hair. Hinata's a very nice girl and she's also pretty. Her qualities are the opposite of Ino's." Chouji sure knows a lot of things about Hinata and he was pleased that she's the one whom his friend likes.

With that thought, Chouji resumed eating and had no idea what's on Shikamaru's mind.

_'...How troublesome... I was actually referring to Neji... oh well..' _Shikamaru snorted and then he closed his eyes again, thinking about the one he _really_ likes.

End

****

That's it...Thanks for reading and may I remind you again to review?...If you didn't like the story then, I can't do something about it but you can by flaming me. Byebye...


End file.
